random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem: Empty Realms
Fire Emblem: Empty Realms is a game released by Nintendo in 2018 for the iOS. Story Prologue 1 The story focuses on Cyril, the prince of the kingdom of Kukiyo. During his childhood, the kingdom split in two and Cyril, unable to bring himself to side with one half of his family, remained in the original castle's place with Serena, his adoptive sister. Roughly ten years after this event occurred, Cyril receives a letter from both sides of his family, asking him to move to their kingdoms - either Shizuka, the eastern kingdom where his mother resides, or Onsei, the western kingdom where his father resides. Cyril is unsure of what he should do, imagining the rage of whichever kingdom he doesn't move to. He tries to ask Serena what she thinks, but before she can give her opinion, she notices flames coming from a nearby forest. Cyril and Serena, alongside Cyril's bodyguard, Vahan, locate a group of ruffians who are robbing from travellers in the forest, either keeping or burning what they steal. This leads to a battle, which Cyril wins. Prologue 2 Cyril again asks Serena for her opinion. She says that she doesn't mind which kingdom Cyril stays at, so long as he is happy there. Cyril then asks Serena if she promises to come with him to whichever kingdom he stays at, which she does. Cyril, Serena and Vahan travel along the path leading north and encounter Reinard, a young Ninja. Reinard claims that he saw the mist turn into people who tried to attack him - Vahan thinks that he simply has over-active imagination, although Cyril and Serena both see the truth in his words. Reinard leads the group further along the road, where he sees the mist gathering. As he had said, it forms into a group of people, who then try to attack the group. However, the battle is short-lived and Cyril's group is victorious. Prologue 3 The group head further along the path, and eventually come across Hina, a messenger girl. She notes that the "Mistspawn", as this new threat has been called, are gathering further up north. Cyril brings Hina along with him to find and dispatch the gathering army of Mistspawn. Oddly, a human can be seen among the army, although he seems to be controlled by the mist. This leads to Serena thinking that the mist is controlling him, possibly to command the Mistspawn army. Prologue 4 As the group advance further up the road, they notice Cyril's parents - Mirna, the queen of Shizuka, and Kaleo, the king of Onsei. Both seem overjoyed to see Cyril, and ask if he would go to their respective kingdoms. Cyril states that he needs more time to think, and heads further along the path, into the forest. At this point, the player must choose whether Cyril will go to Shizuka or Onsei. After he makes his decision, he heads back out to the forest, only to find that the Mistspawn are gathering, trying to attack the armies of Mirna and Kaleo. Both armies think that the other kingdom is attacking them, which leads to a full-scale battle. In the midst of the battle, Cyril must talk to both Mirna and Kaleo to prove that it is actually the mist who is attacking. After this is proven, Cyril reveals which kingdom he intends to go to. Prologue 5 Just after revealing where he intends to go, Cyril notices a spirit, which seems to be beckoning for him to come to it. He tells Serena about this, although she seems to think that there isn't a spirit. Vahan, Reinard and Hina are also unable to see the spirit, which leads to Cyril believing that only he can see this spirit. Cyril tells either Mirna or Kaleo that he wishes to do "something" before heading back to Shizuka/Onsei, promising that he will catch up. Following the spirit, he eventually finds the Temple of the Solar Brace. The spirit seems to recognise him as a descendant of Ephraim, and asks for him to take Reginleif, the lance that Ephraim carried. Before Cyril can take the lance, however, a group of forces who refer to themselves as the Hirukari attack him. Although things initially seem hopeless, Serena, Vahan, Reinard and Hina catch up with Cyril a little way into the battle, helping him defeat the Hirukari. After this battle is won, Cyril takes Reginleif with him and states that he is ready to head to Shizuka/Onsei. Shizuka 1 Upon arriving at Shizuka, Mirna assigns tasks to Cyril's group. Reinard is given a series of chores, Hina is told to keep watch for attackers, Serena is told to make dinner and Cyril is allowed to explore the castle, so long as Vahan stays with him. Cyril spends some time taking a look around Shizuka's castle, increasingly intrigued by its structure. Before he can finish his exploration, however, Hina comes over, saying that a group of ruffians are plotting to attack the castle. Mirna sends Frida, a shrine tender, and Liberti, a sky knight, to try and reason with the ruffians. Cyril is told to stay behind, as are Serena and Reinard. However, they, alongside Vahan and Hina, choose to head out, worrying about Frida and Liberti. After a short travel, they manage to find the two, who had failed to reason with the ruffians and are in danger of being defeated. Thankfully, Cyril and his group are able to help them drive the ruffians away. Shizuka 2 Shortly after the group return to Shizuka, Serena notices that her favourite hairpin is missing. Cyril concludes that the hairpin was lost during her encounter with the ruffians, and wishes to return to the field of battle to reclaim it. When he arrives at the scene of battle, however, the hairpin is nowhere to be seen. He does, however, encounter Sheri and Tuli, two of Mirna's forces, who are happy to help Cyril find the hairpin. Their search leads them into the forest, at which point the others catch up with them. Within the forest, a group of Mistspawn appear, one of them carrying Serena's hairpin. After the battle ends, Serena takes her hairpin back, then comes to worry about the Mistspawn. However, Cyril is able to comfort her, stating that he is not afraid of them. Onsei 1 After arriving at Onsei, Kaleo tells Cyril's group what they are supposed to do. Reinard is brought into training, Hina is told to search for potential threats, Serena is told to tend to the wounded and Cyril is made to stay in his chambers. Cyril reluctantly heads to the room which he is assigned to, followed by Vahan. Cyril is unhappy about being confined to one space, although Vahan manages to convince him that Kaleo did this for his own safety. After some time, Hina goes up to Cyril's chambers, stating that she has found a ruffian group who Kaleo intends to defeat. Cyril knows that he is supposed to stay in his room, but decides to head out to deal with the ruffians regardless. Arriving at the scene of battle, Cyril and Vahan are surprised to see that Serena, Hina and Reinard had also come over to fight the ruffians, accompanied by Kavi and Brennan, two of Kaleo's troops. The group manages to defeat the ruffians, although Cyril is left worried about what Kaleo will say to him. Onsei 2 Before the group can return, Reinard notices that one of the ruffians has escaped the field of battle. He also notes that this ruffian was carrying Kaleo's medallion, guessing that it had been stolen from him somehow. The group chase the ruffian over to the cliffs, where they see him become possessed by mist, allowing him to summon an army of Mistspawn to fight. Before the battle escalates, however, Krishna and Silvius, two members of Kaleo's forces, who come to assist the group. After the battle is won, Silvius states that he intends to bring Cyril back to Onsei so that Kaleo can give him a punishment. After Cyril shows the retrieved medallion to Silvius, however, he instantly changes his mind, deciding to alter his plans for Cyril's sake. Characters Playable Classes All classes can promote at Level 10 using a Master Seal. Most classes have two promotions, while certain classes only have one promotion, and must reach a certain point in the story to access it (after this event, they can reclass into said promotion as they please). Equipment Swords Axes Lances Bows Shurikens All Shurikens reduce given stats on impact. The values in brackets show which stats are reduced. All of these stat reductions last for one turn. Tomes All Tomes are considered magic weapons. Staffs The amount of health restored is equal to the wielder's Magic plus the staff's Heal value. Category:Fire Emblem